


hurricane eyes

by hrlena



Series: lilacs in your mind all the time [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Gen, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrlena/pseuds/hrlena
Summary: Dick found a notebook used by Damian for drawing sketchs. He couldn't help but take a quick look on it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: lilacs in your mind all the time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584097
Comments: 1
Kudos: 152





	hurricane eyes

**Author's Note:**

> heyy guys  
> so this is a part of the series Lilacs, and all the stories are interliked
> 
> I know it's pretty short but I'm going to update tomorrow with a new work about what happened next
> 
> a quick spoiler: dick is taking the batfamily to have a serious talk with damian about his past

Dick was searching for that old notebook he left on a shelf in the library. There were just a few notes about some cases on his work at the police station, but he needed them. Maybe if he wasn’t so distracted and started for once organizing his stuff, that wouldn’t be happening. But it was ok. Losing notebooks was already a part of Dick’s routine. 

So he was there, searching, when he found a dark blue thin cover notebook, almost new. He didn’t want, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t really contain himself. Dick had never seen that notebook before, so he flipped through it. 

He found some drawing sketches. 

Dick seated on an armchair near, and patiently, analyzed them. 

There was a desert on the first page. Golden sand, blue sky, dry. On the center, a lonely palace rising below the sun. So pretty. There was something professional on it. Realistic and full of details. 

On the next page, some green eyes, full of rage and fury. The skin around shining, furrowed. There was also a phrase in Urdu, Dick thought. He couldn’t read it. 

Then, a few purple flowers, blooming in a beautiful green garden.

A bright galaxy cruising a dark sky.

Five rabbits happily running through a corridor.

A little bird resting on a window.

But suddenly, a room full of things Dick couldn’t recognize made of wood, all covered with blood.

On the next page, a white bed also covered with blood, red and spread.

A knife, a sword, and a torso full of scars, the same shade of that first green eyes.

A room full of people, all frozen on the page, every detail stuck with them. Dick didn’t recognize any, but they were all dressing alike, with the same colors, and looking at the center, where there was a naked man, down in a protective pose.

A white skin, some blood tarnishing.

Dick frowned, and quickly closed the notebook.


End file.
